


Another day at 221B

by Feame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Winglock, dark!john, demon!John, demon!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feame/pseuds/Feame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings, sketches, and doodles of Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson. Also pretty much everything that's related, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [SH/JW]Boredom may cause accelerated heart rate in flatmates. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> The modern incarnations of these characters belong to Moffat and Gatiss, I'm just playing with borrowed toys.
> 
> I'm just throwing every fanart into this thing for now. It's about time I started contributing to this community. The tags and rating and whatnot will grow and change.

 

Also this practice thing. I don't know why but it took me so long to draw Sherlock somewhat right.


	2. [SH/JW]Boredom may cause accelerated heart rate in flatmates. Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot (?) thickens (not really).

I apologize for my chicken scratch. I'll type all the dialogue next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more part to this particular snippet of Sherlock and John's (fandom-ized) life. Probably going to draw some Mystrade after this.


	3. [SH/JW]Boredom may cause accelerated heart rate in flatmates. Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butt end of this "story". :D

 

Bonus Lestrade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have no idea what to draw for this fandom! Maybe that handy OTP 30 day thing.


	4. [MH/GL]Lestrade's Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Mystrade. Gonna start that 30 days OTP thing for Johnlock tomorrow.

Yes, more butts. I swear there will be more substance in that 30 days challenge thing.


	5. [SH/JW]30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

So I decided to do this challenge in reverse chronological order. It can only be uphill from here!

That's their kid and grandkid, Sherlock is not alone I swear.


	6. [SH/JW]30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 02

Sherlock and John, retired.

Bee watching is a thing, really.


	7. [MH/GL]Alley

We interrupt the regular programming and bring you this.

 


	8. [SH/JW]30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 03

In my head, this happened after they just retired and moved out of 221B.

 


	9. [JW]Red pants Monday

Red pants make Mondays wonderful.


	10. [SH/JW]Red Pants Monday 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More red pants.

Quite busy with other things, so just Red Pants Monday for now.

Not so Ninja edit: Oh hey look I forgot John's scar, fixed now.


	11. [JW]Red pants Monday 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams.

 

Verson two.

 

Bonus possible charms.


	12. 30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Day 03 where they just retired, this is how they (mostly Sherlock) decided to retire.


	13. 30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 05




	14. [SH/JW]Red Pants Monday 4&5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Thong Monday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I finished this on Thursday...

 

 

 

Here's what I did for Red Pants Monday last week, forgot to post...


	15. [SH/JW]Red Pants Monday 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1950s AU where John is a delinquent and Sherlock is Sherlock.

Nothing to see in this alley.


	16. Tumblr dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small things that don't belong anywhere.

 

 

 

 

Also not really BBC Sherlock, just [Mark Gatiss in military gear](http://abitto.tumblr.com/post/42786840943/enigmaticpenguinofdeath-cumberbelle-behave).


	17. [SH/JW]30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How John got injured.


	18. [JW]Red pants Monday 7&8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More red pants!

Last week's red pants.

 

This week's red pants.


	19. [MH/GL&SH/JW]30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade makes a guest appearance.


	20. 30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 08

[That hoodie is real.](http://www.idakoos.com/hoodie/beekeeping-passion-sex-hobby,1957761)


	21. Tumblr dump 2

Frankenstien!John and Creature!lock

 

Oldman!John and Oldman!Sherlock

 

1930s gangster AU, or just taking a black and white family photo.

 

Tintin!lock

 

Goofy Lestrade

 

Last but not least, Angel!Lestrade


	22. [SH/JW]Red Pants Monday 9

John with a looser physique.


	23. 30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock maintaining his cool dad image.

Parent!lock, hanging out (sort of) with Hamish and his best friend, on their way to camp or something.


	24. Tumblr dump 3

Surprise bj!

Dark!John

Demon!Lestrade

Lestrade as Star Fleet Captain.

Tintinlock again. The Lestrades, and Professor Mycroft.

Requested on tumblr. Criminal!Mystrade. ~~Criminally sexy you mean?~~

Requested on tumblr. Mystrade lunch time.


	25. Tumblr dump 4

Cuties in undies.

Tattoo!Molly to go with the [fic](../../850212).

Birthday present project for [mmmmmolly](http://mmmmmolly.tumblr.com) *u*

Did these two little thing after S3 teaser.

I kind of like John's mustache...>u>


	26. Let's Draw Sherlock

(Some what) in the style of [W.R. Sickert’s selfportrait](http://31.media.tumblr.com/194817c12a1b7d0c30923d7943c1656d/tumblr_mnwd920pb01s2nkc5o1_1280.jpg).

My song is Dream a Little Dream of Me by The Mamas and The Papas.

Culture swap. 

This is Sherlock and John in the world of Wuxia (kind of like fantasy kungfu+historical genre).

John is an ex-monk, Sherlock is a traveler/detective.

Culture swap number 2. It's actually a commission for [benedictcumberbatchruinedme](http://benedictcumberbatchruinedme.tumblr.com/).

She's from Texas, so naturally cowboys.


	27. [SH/JW]Red Pants Monday 10

Some fondling in a dark closet.


End file.
